Not my day
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto is on a break with the orchestra, and comes to visit Amu.. With a new Girl friend? Is he forreal now?


I anxiously pushed the phone in my ear. Once I read the color id, I knew I wanted to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, maybe my heart increasing speed caused me to make my voice raise.

"Haha, hello, Amu. What's new?~" His voice rang like a light harmony in my ears. I missed that voice, though I didn't want to say it.

"I've been good. How are you?" I asked. I was surprised he had called.

Since the occasion of him leaving, he got Yoru texting me pictures of him, but other, there was no connection with him. It made me lonely in a way, that he wasn't there.

"I'm coming down here in Japan later today, I;m on a break, since the orchestra isn't moving anywhere currently." I froze. What do I say?

"A-Aren't you looking for your dad?" I frantically asked.

He sighed. "I would, but I don't hae much well luck other than my orchestra, by the way, Amu, Why are you stuttering?" He asked, just in a joking form. Just how he is.

I blushed. "Nothing…. I was just…. NEVERMIND!" I screamed.

He laughed. "Ok, I'll see you tonight, meet me at the amusement park, 9:30am, because I brought A firend I met in my travel."

I felt myself tense. Was that a good thing? Who was his friend? Why does it.. matter?

I sighed, nodding, but remembering he couldn't see me just then. "Yeah," I replied, hanging up.

What time was it now? I looked to the clock, and it read in amber, bright letters, '7:00am'

I had two and a half hourse. Ok, ready, set, go!

"ARE you sure this won't hurt her feelings?" I asked my accomplice.

She laughed. "Of course not, it's all part of the plan. This will happen this morning!" She exclaimed, drinking her fruit punch, since the stores of this city in Japan didn't have bars that could legally give out alchohal to a fourteen year old female, or male.

Ikuto.. He hasn't appeared in a few years now. I'm in the eighth grade, and life is pretty dull, exept for this. Tadase and I figured friends was the best option, but I thought it could have worked out, but maybe opinion wasn't the best advice to lead.

Yaya moved to Kairi's home town, and she figured it out after she was in his class, and she told me in text that she was completely crying her eyes out when she saw him, which didn't surprise me.

Utau and Kukai had contests all the time, eating just about EVERYTHING available. While Nagihiko and Rima's trust grew every day, and they became the best of friends.

I wonder how Ikuto's life is going now? I guess I'll find out in a matter of-

I looked at the clock in my thoughts, after I had my shirt on.

'8:45 already?'

how could it get this late? The pink haired female had only a mere hour or so to prepare? Oh no!

She panted, sweat threatening to break out in various places from her mild rush to the park- all the way from her house. The park was dark, even with daylight. It creeped her out.

She smiled, at all the memories of this place.

Sadly, It would be torn down, but Easter hasn't dealt with this yet, so I was fine for now. She looked at the teacups as memories decended in her brain, swirling about Ikuto's and her own conversation in those cups, swirling around.

"Why don't you make today the first for you too?" she asked him then.

She also remembered when Ikuto could transform into death rebel, and almost completely broke the whole park. She frowned at thoughts like that.

"why so sad?" she heard a husky voice ask behind her. She whipped around, fast enough to see Ikuto, and beside her, holding his hand was A long haired Brunette, her hair was the color of chestnut's and down to her shoulder blade's. She had honey colored eyes like her own, and she was wearing a casual outfit, but not that casual. She wore a White t-shirt with a light blue thin-sheeted sweater on top, and wore a gray skirt. She also had a black headband on, with a big bow on the left side.

"Ikuto." I stated, though my voice came out more upsetting than intended. She bothered me. Why was she- it didn't matter to me….

"Yo." He replied, letting go of her hand to give her a hug. The girl coughed, trying to claim attention of the blue haired-male hugging her.

I pushed him away anyway.

"Aww, Does Amu not miss me?" he teased. I was suddenly wishing it wasn't like this.

But why was I jealous?

I admit it, it was bothersome.

He hadn't seen me in so long, yet he brung a female he met, and possible knew all the time.

I puffed out my cheeks. "Of course not.." I sighed.

He frowned playfully, then had a remarkable thought apparently, because he made his mouth into an 'o' shape.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, this is Renee, Renee Kamikou." He adjeusted his arm to her, as she smiled, waving her hand.

She was beautiful, she also, if you looked closely, had long, black eyelashes, and was wearing obly a light shade of mak-up, just to bring out her nice features.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" I asked them. Mainly Ikuto. He sighed. We thought it would be a nice idea to go to the aquarium. How about you, Amu?"

That's where Tadase took me for my first date.. that doesn't matter.

"Yeah, sure."

We were at the aquarium, and we were watching the fish. They were all amazing, and there were more than last time. I just… was annoyed with one thing.

Those two were holding hands. It bothered me.

I felt like it was something unstoppable. Like global warming. As this pit grew in my stomache, suddenly growing to want to shove that woman in the tanks with the sharks. Well, in really, she was about my age, maybe a year or two older. I just.. felt useless now.

"Amu, something wrong?" ikuto asked, concerned, yet still holding. Her. Hand.

I sighed, and put up a smiling mask. "nothing, what's up?" I cheered. He was definitely uncertain. He seriosuly looked guilty. Why? It was liike he was reading my mind, and knew that I was upset, that he was with her more than me. I-it doesn't matter, of course, not like I'm head over heels for the man, just I felt.. upset.

He sighed. "Let's possible go to.. the gift shop?" He asked, sounding like he was getting stressed, and guilty?

Us girls nodded. At the gift shop, there were so many pretty little trinkets. Pink dolphins, badges and buttons, stuffies and plushies, clothing and costumes, and jewelry too-

Speaking of jewelry..

I saw Ikuto giving that Renee girl something. I sighed. My heart broke in the process. Was it possible for a heart to shatter like your mother's priceless vase? Well, mine I'm sure just did that very thing. I'm sure the crack blew too.

"Oi, Ikuto-kun is this for me?" She asked, like a doll.

"Of course? Who else would it be for?" he smiled at her.

Snap.

"Could you put it on me?"

"Sure!"

drop. There went my snowglobe souvenier. It shattered right with the flow.

"Excuse me miss, you have to pay for that!" A girl behind me screamed, but it seemed so distant.. Like I was in a cave…

Ikuto and Renee turned toward me. I couldn't take it.

No more.

I couldn't take it at all…. No…

I felt the tears bubble up in my face, making my eyes see translucent. The thing I remember with clear vision though..

Was Ikuto's sorry face.

I threw myself in the direction of the bathroom, with the screaming cashier on my hind.

Is this what every girl feared?

Why in a movie was it just a heartfelt scene, that I never understood?

I understand now..

Your heart.. Is fragile…

And can break quicker than it can fall in love…

I frowned. I didn't mean for this t turn out like this… I really didn't….

I just-

Have to make things right.

"Let me pay for that." I had a stern, now angry look on my face as I handed a was of money to the cashier woman, who just gasped lightly as I walked by.

I was stopped by Renee.

"Ikuto," She pleaded, eyes upset. "Let me handle this." I slapped her hand away. "It was your idea in the first place, don't even think about hurting her more!" she smiled like her positive attitude brought. "I won't, just make reservations at my favorite restaurant for tonight, and I'll take care of the rest." She walked on, proudly but quaking, searched for the female's bathroom.

I can't believe it.

I can't believe it.

I cannot believe it!

Did I not see Ikuto loved this girl so much? Oh well, he'll pay up for this thing today for getting her upset…. Of course this whole trajedy was my idea.. dating and all.

I pushed the heavy, sounless door open to hear sobs coming from a stall. I gulped. I wasn't good with handling tears, but for Ikuto I will.

"Amu." I blankly said.

I heard her flinch, and stop crying, then restlessly wipe her face. She walke out the stall. "What?" she looked horrified and destroyed. I sighed painfully.

"Let's go to my house now, I need to explain something." She looked at me, like I had betrayed her or something, and was not trust worthy. Well, for the moment, I wasn't, actually.

She nodded.

what?

What did she want to tell me about really?

How Ikuto and her are so in love?

Our feet progressed on the pavement, our shoes clacking on the stiff round below us.

How she can't allow me to be with him?

Because she wants to be with him?

How she'll throw me out of his life?

Claiming him for her own?

Lovers for good?

"Amu, heres me stop. Come inside."

We walked into a white house with a gray roof, and it was nice inside. More like a cabin, I'm surprised this was a house.

"upstairs, Hinamori." She pointed to the stairwell, and starting tapping her feet as she waltzed up the staircase.

Her room was the nicest room of the house so far. It had Orange, sorbet walls with a spunk array of dots and shapes, colors and all, and a queen sized bed in the middle of the room against the wall, ad A little black kitten sleeping on it.

"I wanted to talk to you," She paused, walking in, sitting on her mattress. "About Ikuto."

I had a feeling this subject wasn't going to go well.

"what about?" I aked.

She smiled, "Well, as you know, Ikuto and I came here together, and he and I were coming her for only one reason to be honest." She pet her cat, watching me carefully.

"I wanted to know, if it would be ok to ask, with your permission-"

"To go out with him?" I finished. She blinked twice, and looked still. She was like a statue..

she burst into laughter. What was this? Was it funny how much I love him? Is she so in love that she'll laugh in my face that she won? Is that how she is, and does she deserve him?

"Hinamori, I like you." She stated, rubbing her eye, from the hardcore laughing. Smiling composed now again, she patted the bed. "Sit down." I obeyed, as did I want to know what was so hilarious of the stattered love in my body.

"Amu, I honestly thought that you would be a touch nut to crack, But your so obviously in love with him!" She laughed lightly. Where was this going? She sounded.. happy?

"Amu," she watched me, dead in the eye, full of serious perspect.. "You really love Ikuto, right?" I felt a streak of blush across my cheek bones. I hope she wouldn't use something like this against me later. I nodded.

"He loves you too. Honestly, I'm sorry that I made you have to go through pain back there, I had to make sure you wouldn't hurt him in the end, or make him sad, because you weren't in love, but you really are. I wish you'd tell him yourself." She said in a soft voice, very audibly heard.

Where was she leading this to?

Why was she talking about my love for him?

"Don't you love him?" I asked, confused. She noded glee-fully. "Of course, but like my family.. well, he IS my family. He's my long lost cousin."

What.

Who?

How?

COUSIN?

I thought Ikuto didn't have any family… other than Soko, Aruto, Utau- ok, so maybe he has a lot of family I possible now about..

"Does he know you're his cousin?" I asked, frantically excited.

She could tell. "No, I didn't tell him, we are just good friends, Amu, nothing for you to worry about, and really, When I met him when he was looking for his father, he was in America. I had guardian characters, and he helped me out a few times, so I let him stay at my place, and I am still trying to help him track his daddy, but when I looked for personal things on his family, I found out he was realated to me, by a thin strand, and All I know is that I was adopted anyway, so Tsukiyomi is my original last name. My dad owns a music shop, and I met Aruto there once, so I thought It would be useful for us to team up and try to find him." She said.

My mouth was gaping.

"More important, is you, Amu." She started. "He really wants to be with you. He even got me to help him prank you to make you jealous. It did work!" She threw her arms around for emphasis.

"A prank?" I was furious in multiple ways. A prank? It broke my heart..

I grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"Was that necessary?" I asked, upset.

She smiled. "Yes, becausee you admitted you like him. I wish you could have saved him some pain, and told him sooner." I let go of her shirt.

He had pain, too?

Did he really mean it when he said he loved me?

Settling down, I asked, "What kind of pain did he have?" I felt my eyes droop.

"hm. He had a few nightmares I had to soothe him for, and he ave me countless talks about you, not that I don't mind." She relaxed, and smiled sympathetically to me.

"I wish somebody was like that, for me." She blankly said.

Did I really cause him pain?

Why didn't he tell me?

I guess it would have just looked like he was faking. To me, anyway.

I frowned, threating teardrops wanted to leave my eyes.

"Why wouldn't he ever stop teasing me?" I asked, half to myself.

She patted my back. " he did that, because he doesn't know how to act around you, I'm sure." She encouraged. "For now, I think you should go see him, so let's go." She stood up, taking my hand out the door with her.

At the sidewalk, I found muself thinking.

Why did he like me?

Did he always feeli like this?

Why did he 'not know how to talk to me?

Did I make him nervous or something?

"Were here!" renee Adresed, leading me into a restaurant, and telling the waiter something. He smiled, and pointed his hand to a nearby, empty table. I sat there, waiting for something to happen.

I ran to the back of the restaurant, and found Ikuto, and thankfully, he brought his violin.

"IKUTO!" I called, and adressed my new plan for romance.

Waiting at his table, was frnakly boring. I fiddled with my fingers, and my purse charms.I wansn't dressed too fancy, like most people here. This was a 'classy' place, not Where I fit in.

I awoke from my nervous thoughts to see Ikuto cheering a glass, and wearing a tuxedo, as he picked his violin up, putting his drink on the table, he smiled at me. "This is for you, Amu." He gave me a genuine, smile that I waited for all day, and for three years in addition.

Hr played a heartfelt song, filling me with our every memory, and irt felt like the music glued my heart together, and place it back where it should be, which wasn't in my stomahce any more.

Once it was over, her simply sat down as people cheered for a minute or two.

I smiled full of hapiness. Genuine.

He returned it, and held my hand. "Amu," he started. "I'm sorry for today, it was all a joke, Renee is not my-" I silenced him, placing my hand over his lucious lips, and holding his eyes with my own. "I know, she told me." He sighed, and sunk down, obviously relieved that I wouldn't have to be told by him, and experience pain. He snickered, " I never should have trusted her idiotic ideas, anyways, they never work." I laughed. "It's fine Iku-"

"No." He glared at me. "It's not."

I felt like he meant it. Maybe the glare told me.

"I really needed to say this Amu, without teasing this time, of any sort." He pushed his mouth against mine, as I was first shocked, I moved along, not ceasing to pull mey lips away, rather than swaying mine with his. He pulled back, only for a second, to open his eyes and speak.

He said, " I love you." Simple as that.

The wonderful ending.

MY wonderful, beginning.


End file.
